Confessions Of Love
by Sesshoumarus-Mate2009
Summary: In the peak of summer, Kenshin and Kaoru confess their love for one another. Kaoru ends up pregnant and kidknapped by Enishi. Wedding bells are soon ringing. WARNING! Not for underaged readers. Lots of sex!
1. Cruel Summer

Chapter 1:

Cruel Summer

Kaoru sighed as she grabbed a cloth and wiped her forehead. She waved her hand in front of her face for some air. She sighed."Oh Kami....it's going to be a cruel summer with the heat this year."she said. Kenshin nodded."That it will, Kaoru-dono."he said as he stepped out of the dojo and gave her a glass of cold lemonade. She nodded softly."Thank you Ken-san." she said. Yahiko groaned as he sat there on the porch."Gaaahh!! Why does it have to be so hot?!"he shouted in frustration. Kaoru shook her head."That's just the way it is this year, Yahiko."she said.

Megumi stepped outside."Miss Kaoru...can I please speak with you a minute?"she asked softly. Kaoru blinked then nodded. "Hai.....I'm coming..."She said and walked with Megumi back inside and to a room and shut the door. Kaoru sat down with Megumi. Megumi looked at her."Miss Kaoru?? What happened last week? Did you go through with what we talked about?"she asked. Kaoru blinked."With what?!" she squeaked quietly. Megumi rolled her eyes."The thing that we talked about last week about Ken-san."she said. Kaoru blinked as she thought back to last week.

_****FLASHBACK****_

_Kaoru got up and pulled Megumi into the room and shut the door. She had a light red to her cheeks in a blush as she looked at the floor."Uh...un....Megumi....you and Sano have been...well.....together for quite some time now. "She said. Megumi quirked a brow and nodded."Yes, indeed we have. Tomorrow will be 6 months." she said."Is there anything you need Miss Kaoru??"she asked. Kaoru just nodded and blushed more._

_Megumi chuckled."Is this about Kenshin?"she asked. Kaoru's blush deepened as she nodded."Well....I...un...umm....I wanted to ask you something....but I'm not sure how to ask it."she said quietly. Megumi quirked a brow."Kaoru.....you're ready for him...aren't you?" she asked. Kaoru blinked as she sweat dropped."Well, I...um....."She stopped then sighed."Yes...."she said._

_Megumi clapped her hands together and squeaked happily."OH!!! Yes!!! 'Bout damn time!!!" she shouted happily. Kaoru's eyes widened and waved her hand at her."Shhh....shhhh...I don't want anyone to hear. "She said, blushing. Megumi snickered. _

_****END FLASHBACK****_

Kaoru blinked."I..uh….well, you see…." She stopped as Megumi's hand came in contact with her cheek."OOO!! Kaoru! Just stop playing and get him!!!" She said. Kaoru chuckled."yes, but I'm just a little nervous and shy, Megumi. I'm afraid Kenshin doesn't feel for me the way I feel for him." she said. Megumi sighed and groaned in frustration."Kenshin LOVES you so much Kaoru! Why do you think whenever he leaves, he can't really look at you? Why do you think he always comes back? It's because when he leaves, it hurts him too much to leave you....so he can't look at you because he doesn't want you to see him cry and he comes back...for YOU! Not for himself, not for anyone...but YOU!"she said. "Kenshin truly loves you with all his heart, body, mind, and soul. He loves you more than life itself. Are you that damn blind to see that, Kaoru? He will not ever reject you or turn you away from him!" Kaoru blink as she blushed lightly. She straightened up. "Thank you, Megumi. I don't know what I'd do without you." she said with a small smile. Megumi chuckled. "Nothing....now go get your man." she said.

Kaoru walked out of the room as she smiled lighty. She went out onto the porch of the dojo. She stared up at the sky as she contemplated about how to approach Kenshin later that night. Kenshin came up behind her quietly. "Kaoru-dono?" he said quietly. Kaoru jumped as she shrieked and turned and smacked him. She sweat dropped as she realized what she did and who she did it to. "OH! Gomen nasai Ken-san! I didn't mean to hit you!" she said. Kenshin rubbed his cheek lightly and just smiled. "Oh Kaoru-dono....it is fine, that it is. Sessha did not mean to scare you like that, that I did not."he said softly. Kaoru sighed softly. "Did you need soemthing, Ken-san?" she asked. Kenshin shrugged. "Sessha only wanted to ask you if you would accompany me to the market."he said. Kaoru nodded. "I would like to, very much."she said. Kenshin smiled. "Okay, Kaoru-dono. Let me go inside real quick and I will be right back, that I will." he said. She nodded as she watched Kenshin disappear back into the dojo.

She sighed contently as she waited on Kenshin to come back outside. _'Oh Kamis.....please give me the courage to ask Kenshin about everything and to approach him tonight...' _ she thought to herself. Kenshin soon appeared bak outside. "Are you ready to go, Kaoru-dono?" he asked. kaoru nodded softly. "Yes....I am." she said. The walk was quiet as they went through the market. "Sessha is happy that you accompanied him Kaoru-dono, that I am." he said. Kaoru smiled lightly. "I am glad that you are happy Ken-san." she said. Kaoru glanced over at the merchant with all the ribbons and kimonos. She sighed softly as she glanced at a white silk ribbon with cherry blossoms on it. Kenshin blinked and stopped when he realized she was no longer walking. He came up behind her. "I think that would look beautiful in your hair Kaoru-dono, that I do." he said.

Kaoru blinked and looked at him."Yes....amybe so. But we cannot get it. We must get the groceries." she said as she set the ribbon back down. Kenshin picked it up. "Then let Sessha buy it for you, Kaoru-dono. It would make me very happy to do so if you are happy with it, that it would." Kaoru blinked. "But... Kenshin..." she stopped as he pulled out money. "No buts, Kaoru-dono. Sessha would love to buy it for you." he said as he handed the merchant the money. Kaoru sighed. "Kenshin....that ribbon was so expensive. There really was no need to buy it."she said. Kenshin only smiled as he pulled out the blue ribbon in her hair then replaced it with the white one that he just bought. "Kaoru-dono....Sessha only wishes to see you happy."he said. He frowned as he saw tears in her eyes. "Oro?!" he blinked, confused as to what caused the tears. "Was it something Sessha said or did to make you cry, Kaoru-dono?"he asked. Kaoru straightened herself up then gave him a reassuring smile. "Oh no Kenshin....I'm happy." she said.

They soon returned back to the dojo, only to find it empty. Kaoru blinked as she looked around after setting down the bag of groceries. Kenshin blinked and shrugged then set down two more bags. There was a note on the table. Kaoru picked it up. It was from Megumi. It read;

_"Kaoru and Kenshin,_

_Sano and I are going out of town for a few days to be alone together and 'catch up', so to speak. Yahiko has gone off to see Aoshi and Misao's for a few days for some more training. We all shall see you two in maybe around a week. Have fun and be safe. Enjoy!_

_Megumi"_

Kaoru blinked and set it down. "What was it about Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked as he put the groceries away. She blinked."Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko are going to be gone for about a week." she said. Kenshin only smiled lightly as he continued putting the groceries away. _'Oh Kaoru-dono....tonight...you're mine.'_ he thought to himself.


	2. Confessions Of Love

Chapter 2:

Confessions of Love

Kaoru sighed contently as she settled down in the hot water of the large wooden tub in the bath house. She leaned her head back as she shut her eyes and sighed. _'Kenshin....oh Kenshin. I love you. I just wished you felt the same for me.' _she thought to herself, without realizing she said it out loud. "Kaoru-dono....this Sessha does love you." Kaoru jumped as her eyes widened. She turned in the tub to see the red head coming towards her, his sleeping yukata slightly opened and tied loosely around his slender waist. She blinked. "KENSHIN!! Get out! Get ou--" she stopped as he only smiled as he stopped walking. "Kaoru-dono...I have loved you for so long, that I have." he said.

Kaoru blushed. "You....you heard me?" she gulped. He nodded. "That I did." he said. He rolled his neck and shoulders a bit. "May this Sessha join you in bath?' he asked. Kaoru's blush deepened. "Y-yes Kenshin...you may." she said. Kenshin untied the thin rope from his waist and took his yukata off and folded it up. Kaoru blinked as she stared at the size of his member. She blushed and quickly adverted her eyes when she caught herself gazing at him. Kenshin slowly lowered himself into the tub and smiled at her. "Kaoru-dono....Sessha would like to---"he stopped as she smacked him, fury in her sapphire eyes.

He blinked as he rubbed his cheek. "Kenshin! Stop adding the honorifics to my name! It's not Kaoru-dono! It's just Kaoru! K-A-O-R-U!!" she said. Kenshin nodded. "I apologize if that upsetted you, Kaoru. That I am." he said. She sighed and moved over to him. Kenshin looked at her. "Kaoru..I--" he stopped as she leaned in and brushed her lips over his. He snaked his arms around her thin waist and moved one hand up to the back of her neck as the other rested on the small of her back. Kaoru let out a soft sigh as she placed her hands on his shoulders. She moved closer to him as they deepened the kiss. They soon had to break the kiss for much needed air. Kaoru let out a content sigh, her lips now swollen lightly from the kiss.

Kenshin smiled lightly as his amethyst eyes sparkled with nothing but pure joy and love for her. "Kaoru....I have waited for so long for that kiss." he said huskily. Kaoru smiled. "Kenshin... No longer do I want to pretend that I don't love you. I want you Kenshin....heart, body, mind, and sould....I want you." she said. Kenshin nodded. "As do I for you, Kaoru." he said. Kaoru snaked her arms around his neck and undid the tie holding his hair in a ponytail, letting his firey red hair fall around them. With the hand the rested on the back of her neck, Kenshin pulled out the white ribbon that he bought for her earlier that day from her hair, letting her raven hair fall loose. He gently tossed the ribbon to the side with their clothes.

Kaoru smiled lightly. Kenshin smiled as well as he leaned forward and captured her lips with his passionately. He licked and nipped her bottom lip. Kaoru gasped lightly and parted her lips. Kenshin pulled her closer to him as he slipped his tounge into her mouth, tasking her. he sighed contently as their tounges swirled and danced. As if on instinct, Kaoru grinded herself against him. Kenshin gasped as he grew hard against her. Kaoru yipped and she blushed as she felt him bulging against her thigh. Kenshin rubbed her back softly. "It is okay Kaoru-dono. It's supposed to do that." he said huskily. Her blush deepened and he kissed each of her cheek bones.

She bit her bottom lip as he slid his hand up from her side to her chest and gently massaged her left breast as he moved his lips to her neck, laying kisses and nips up and down her neck and throat. Kaoru groaned softly as she leaned her head back slightly. Kenshn smiled against her neck as his other hand slid down and dipped between her thighs. He gently slipped his fingertip in between her folds and softly pressed against the pink stub above her virgin jewel.

Her eyes widened lightly as she gasped and gripped his shoulders tightly. Kenshin continued kissing her neck and throat as he slowly slipped a finger into her. Kaoru groaned and arched against him. He thrusted his finger in and out of her softly as he moved his lips to kiss and nip at her collar bone. "Ken..shin!!" Kaoru gasped and arched against him more. He smiled lightly. Without removing his finger from her, he turned her around. She leaned back against his hard chest as he continued to finger her..

Kaoru spread her legs a little bit as she slid her arms up to wrap around his neck. He licked and nipped at the side of her neck as he fingered her a little faster, this time adding one more. Kaoru gasped and writhe a little as he pinched her nipple and rolled it between his thumb and index finger. His hardened member pressed against her lower back. Kaoru's eyes widened a little as she gasped. Kenshin pulled his fingers out of her then scooped her up into his arms. "Kaoru-dono....would you like to go to the room?" he asked softly. Kaoru let out a soft gasp as she felt his fingers roughly thrust back into her. She arched in his arms and moaned. "AH! Yes! Kenshin...please..."she moaned.

He nodded and stepped out of the tub. He leaned down and gripped their clothes tightly in his hand then stood straight. He started kissing her lovingly as he fingered her while he walked to her room. She gasped and moaed the whole way. "Ken.....shin!!!" she cried out. With one foot, he slid the shoji open while keeping his balance. He slid it closed once more then turned and gently layed her down on her sleeping mat. Kaoru cried out once more as her muscles clamped down around his fingers as she leaked onto his figners and hand. Kenshin smiled, happy that he could bring her such pleasure. Kaoru panted as she reopened her eyes to look up at him with half lidded eyes.

She sat up and wrapped her hand around his member. Kenshin's eyes widened as he gasped and yipped, his erect member throbbing in her soft hand. Kaoru quickly removed her hand and looked at him worriedly. Kenshin chuckled and gently pulled her hand back onto his member. "Oh Kaoru....you did not hurt me.." he said softly. Kaoru gulped and blushed. "Are you sure? I just want to pleasure you as you have pleasured me.." she said. He smiled. "Kaoru....you already have....so much more than you know." he said.

She wrapped her fingers around his member once more as she softly began to stroked and run her hand up and down his length. Kenshin stiffened as he bit his bottom lip. His hips bucked lightly as he thrusted up into her hand. "Kaoru.." he moaned softly. She looked down at his member. She breathed in deeply as she remembered Megumi's words from earlier. _'Just go with your heart, Kaoru, and you won't go wrong.'_ She took in a deep breath as she quickly leaned down and took his length into her mouth.

Kenshin's eyes widened and moaned as she did. He rested a hand on top of her head as she bobbed her head up and down. He gasped and moaned as she sucked him. He gritted his teeth and gripped her hair gently as his hips raised lightly. "Kao---ru..." he moaned as he leaked into her mouth. Kaoru slowly leaned up as she swallowed his seed. she licked her lips as she looked up at him. Kenshin smiled. "My turn to taste you.." he said then quickly put her onto her back. Before she knew it, her slender legs were resting on his shoulders as he leaned down and started licking and suckling at her jewel. Kaoru gripped the sheet on her sleeping mat as she cried out in pleasure.

He moaned as he lapped up her juices and tasted her for everything she was. He thrusted his tounge into her jewel as he gripped her hips. Kaoru moaned and arched her back at the feel of his tounge thrusting in and out of her and swirling around to lick at her walls. Her muscles soon began to tighten and clamp down around his tounge as she climaxed once more. She panted then groaned in disappointment as he removed his tounge from her then slid up her body. He looked down at her lovingly as he licked his lips while swallowing th juices that she had leaked into his mouth.

Kaoru panted. "Kenshin.... I want you! I want you inside of me! Fill me! Complete me!" she cried out. Kenshin nodded as he leaned down to nuzzle his face in the crook of her neck, his breath hot against her skin. "This may hurt, kaoru-dono." he said. She gulped and nodded. She gasped and cried out in pain as she felt him sliding into her virgin jewel and pushing past her virgin barrier, stretching her to fit around him. He let out a content sigh at how warm, tight, and wet she was around him.

Kenshin raised his head and looked at her worriedly as he heard her let out a whimper. He gently wiped the tear from the corner of her eye. "Kaoru-dono??" he said softly. Kaoru opened her sapphire eyes and looked at him. She gave him a reassuring smile. "Ken...shin..." she groaned. He smiled and layed his head back down into the crook of her neck, staying still inside of her. When he felt her wrapping her legs around his waist, he knew that was for him to continue. He slowly pulled himself out then thrusted back in slowly. He sighed happily as he slowly and gently thrusted in and out of her. Kaoru moaned and writhed under him, gripping his shoulders tightly.

He softly kissed along her throat and neck, then up her chin and to her lips. Kaoru parted her lips as he kissed her. Kenshin quickly slipped his tounge into her mouth. It took everything he had not to just fuck her wildly and roughly and to ravish her whole body. No. He wanted this to be gentle. He wanted it to be right. Not even with Tomoe was he this gentle and soft during sex. But this wasn't just sex to him. No. He wasn't having sex with her. He was making love to her.

Kaoru moaned softly with each thrust of his hips. She softly cupped his cheek with her hand and smiled gently."Kenshin....it doesn't hurt anymore. You don't have to be so gentle now." she said softly. Kenshin smiled back and placed his hand over hers then turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand then looked into her eyes, love shining in his. "Kaoru....I don't want to just fuck wildly with you, that I don't. I just want to make love to you, that I do." he said. Tears formed in Kaoru's eyes. "I love you, Kenshin." she said. Kenshin nuzzled her face with his. "And I love you Kaoru, that I do." he said and thrusted a little faster, but not much. He leaned into her to go deeper. Kaoru gasped and moaned louder with each thrust.

She groaned. "Kenshin!! Please!! Faster!!! Harder!!" she moaned. Kenshin blinked. "Are you sure, Kaoru-dono?" he asked as he thrusted in and out of her, sweat beads glistening on the contours of his muscles. She nodded and gasped. "Yes!!! YES!!! Kenshin! Please!!!" she begged. He nodded and sped up and thrusted harder until he was just slamming into her over and over. Kaoru moaned louder. "KENSHIN!!!!" she cried out in pleasure. "Ahhn!! Kaoru-dono!!!" he moaned at the feel of her nails digging down his back, leaving red scratch marks.

She panted and moaned as she rolled them over to where she was on top. She gyrated her slender hips and moaned louder as she bounced on him, throwing her head back. Kenshin panted and gripped her hips and thrusted up into her. Kaoru panted. She stiffened up as her belly tightened. Kenshin gasped at the feel of her muscles clamping down around his member. He raised his hips and slammed up into her and stayed still within her as he exploded his seed deep within her womb. "KENSHIN!!!!!" Kaoru screamed in pleasure as she climaxed with him.

Kaoru panted. Completely spent, she collapsed down onto his chest. Kenshin sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, still inside of her. He kissed her forehead. Kaoru smiled softly and looked up at him as he slowly withdrew himself from her. Kaoru rolled onto her side, her back pressed against his chest. Kenshin leaned up and pulled the sheet over their naked bodies. He kissed the top of her head as they both drifted off to sleep, completely happy.


	3. Pregnant!

Chapter 3:

Pregnant

As the weeks passed, Kaoru started getting more irritable and getting nauseated alot more. Kenshin yawned as he rolled over in his sleep. Kaoru jolted up and ran towards the bathroom and started puking again. Kenshin frowned. He got up and went to the bathroom door and knocked lightly. "Kaoru-dono? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "I'M FINE!!!" she yelled at him. He frowned. "I..I'm sorry Kaoru-dono. I'm just worried about you, that I am." he said as he turned and walked back to their room. He slid the shoji open then shut it behind him. He sat down on their sleeping mats and held his head in his hands and sighed as tears welled in his amethyst eyes.

The shoji slid open and Kaoru stepped inside. She slid it shut then sat in front of him. She gently placed her hands over his. "I am sorry Kenshin. I just do not feel well." she said softly. Kenshin raised his head up and gave a small smile. "You have no need to be sorry Kaoru-dono, that you don't. This sessha should learn when to leave you be, that I do." he said. Kaoru shook her head. "No, Kenshin. I have no reason to be snapping at you like that when you were only being concerned about me." she said softly.

Kenshin lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "Maybe you should go see Megumi Kaoru-dono, that you should." he said. Kaoru nodded. "I will when she returns from the market. I promise." she said softly. He nodded then pulled her into his arms and layed down with her. He kissed her throat softly. Kaoru gasped and moaned. Kenshin smiled softly. "At least just a small play.." he said quietly. She giggled. "Okay......a little play." she said as she slid her hands into his kimono. He breathed in deeply and rolled over to where he was slightly over her.

He gently slid up the hem of her kimona softly as he lifted her leg up over his. He ran his hand up and down her thigh as they kissed passionatly, their tounges dancing and swirling around each other. Kaoru moaned softly as he pressed himself against her gently."Kenshin..."she gasped, feeling the slight bulge in his pants. Kenshin smiled. "Kaoru..."he said huskily as he dipped his hand between her thighs. Using his thumb, he rubbed her clit through her slowly wetting panties. Kaoru gasped and curled her fingers in his kimono. She ran her hands up and down his chest as he layed kisses up and down her throat.

Kaoru moaned softly as he grinded against her once more while continuing to rub her through her now wet panties. She panted. She gasped at the feel of two of his fingers pushing into her jewel. She moaned. "Kenshin.."she said, desire in her voice. Kenshin looked up at her. "Kaoru-dono....I love you so much, that I do." he said as he kissed her, thrusting his fingers in and out of her. She moaned into his mouth. "I love you too Kenshin." she said.

She arched against him. With his other hand, he gently slid her kimona open then leaned down and scraped his teeth over her right nipple gently. Kaoru gasped as a shiver ran up her spine. She gripped his haori tightly as his fingers move in and out of her harder and faster. Kenshin quickly grew much harder. He moaned as she moved a hand down to rub his hard shaft through his pants. Kaoru licked her lips as she looked into his eyes. "Kenshin...please...I need you." she moaned into his ear, her breath hot against his skin. He nodded softly then moved over her. He opened his pants and slid them down to mid-thigh.

He gently gripped her thighs as he pushed the hem of her kimona up. He slid into her. He sighed contently as he felt her hot, tight, wet tunnel enveloping his hardened length. Kaoru gasped and cried out his name as she felt him filling her. She smiled happily and snaked her arms around his neck as he thrusted in and out of her, rocking her body with his. Kenshin moaned each time he re-entered her wet tunnel. Kaoru gasped and clung to him as he sped up. "Kenshin!!" she moaned. He leaned down and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. "Kaoru-dono..."he said with pleasure as he thrusted harder into her. Their moans and cries of pleasure rang throughout the dojo.

Kaoru licked her lips, a mischevious glint sparkling in her sapphire eyes. She stopped him and then rolled onto her hands and knees. Kenshin blushed but smiled as he thrusted back into her quickly. Kaoru gripped the sheet of the sleeping mats and moaned as her body was rocked forward when he thrusted into her. Kenshin sighed happily as he thrusted harder and faster, now slamming and pounding into her. Kaoru flung her head back and cried out in pleasure. This new position was erotic and pleased them both. She panted and groaned as she buried her face into her arm as her body rocked back and forth with each thrust.

Kenshin moaned as he pulled all the way out until only the tip of his shaft remained then slammed right back in all the way to the hilt with one hard, fast thrust. Kaoru's eyes widened lightly and her hands curled and uncurled as she flung her head back. "KENSHIN!!!" she cried out in pleasure. Sweat bead glistened on their forehead. Kenshin panted as he continued to pound into her over and over. "AHHHN!!! KAORU-DONO!!!" he cried out as he felt her muscles clamping down around his member. He groaned, his hardened member painfully throbbing within her as she climaxed. He gave a few more thrusts before his seed exploded deep within her womb.

He smiled contently as he slowly pulled out of her then sat back on his heels, tieing his pants closed. Kaoru panted as she turned to face him, pulling the hem of her kimona back down. Kenshin smiled softly and cupped her cheek with his hand then leaned forward and kissed her softly. He placed his other hand on her belly and smiled again. "Maybe one day, kaoru-dono...we can have a child of our own, that we could." he said softly. Karou smiled. "Yes Kenshin...one day we could." she said then kissed him once more. She looked up at hearing Megumi come in the dojo yelling at Sanosuke for being an idiot. Kaoru chuckled then stood and slid open the shoji and went to find Megumi.

Megumi looked at Kaoru as she came to her. Kaoru smiled softly then sat next to her. "Megumi, I have not been feeling too well these past few days. I think I have the stomache flu or something." she said. Megumi smiled and took her hand and dragged her to another room. Kenshin softly shut their shoji and stepped outside and looked at Sanosuke. He blinked at seeing the red handprint on his cheek. "Sano...what happened in town?" he asked. Sanosuke grinned. "I couldn't keep my hands off her ass." he said. Kenshin chuckled. "You should learn to not grope her so much in public, that you should." he said. They bliunked and looked up at Kaoru screamed loudly. "WHHAAATTTT?!?!?!"

Kenshin's heart pounded as he bolted to the room the ladies were in and quickly pushed open the shoji. He looked at Kaoru as tears welled in her eyes and she smiled. Kaoru giggled and jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kenshin blinked but slid his arms around her. "What has happened Kaoru-dono??" he asked, a bit confused. Kaoru looked up at him, smiling. "Kenshin....we're having a baby!!" she said. Kenshin's heart pounded as he smiled. "I am so happy, that I am." he said as he held her. Megumi chuckled. "Congratulation's you two." she said.


	4. Missing

Chapter 4:

Missing

Three months had passed since the happy couple had found out they were having their first child. Kaoru smiled happily as they walked through the market. Kenshin had his arm around her waist protectively, but smiling as they went looking for cribs and other baby neccessities. Kaoru stopped to look at one crib made of natural cherrywood. She sighed at seeing the price, way too much for either her or Kenshin to buy. So she looked for others. Seeing her disppointed look, Kenshin smiled as he got an idea. "Kaoru-dono...why don't you go look at the other merchant for baby clothes and such. I want to look at something special, that I do." he said.

Kaoru blinked but nodded. "Okay.." she said. kenshin gave her a peck on the cheek then squeezed her hand gently. "I won't be far, that I wont. I promise." he said. Kaoru giggled then walked off to another merchant. He turned and went looking at the natural cherrywood crib and saw the price. He smiled at the merchant. The merchant grinned. "Well, well....Himura Kenshin has finally settled down, ne?" he said. Kenshin nodded. "I no longer wish to wander when I have all I need right here, that I do." he said as he pulled out a purple velvet bag and handed it to the merchant. The merchant gasped at the amount of money in the bag. Kenshin smiled. "I have been saving this money since I was but a young child, that I have. Kaoru-dono does not know about it. But, I would like the crib delivered to the Kamaiya dojo by sunset." he said. The merchant nodded. "It will....you have my word himura." he said.

Kenshin waved at the merchant then went looking for Kaoru. He frowned as he couldn't find her anywhere. He gasped and his heart started racing as he saw the white ribbon he had bought for her months ago laying in the middle of the ground. He picked it up along with a note. it read:

_"Himura Kenshin,_

_If you ever want to see the mother of your child alive again, come to the river on the west of Kyoto by sunset. If you are not there by sunset, I will rape and kill her._

_Enishi"_

Kenshin's eyes flashed amber and he growled as tears threatened to spill. He quickly went back to the dojo and stormed through the whole building. Gripping his sword, he headed back out and quickly went back out. Nothing would stand in his way of getting to Kaoru. A single tear ran down his cheek. _'Kaoru-dono...please be strong and hang on for me.....I'm coming'_ he thought to himself as he shoved people out of his way as he ran all the way to Kyoto.

His heart pounded with every step he took. What in reality only took an hour, seemed like eternity to him. Kenshin skidded to a hault by the river on the west of Kyoto as his eyes scanned the area for any sign of Kaoru. His heart raced as he saw her kneeling beside the river, hands tided behind her back and her kimona off of one shoulder. He quickly took long strides over to her then knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. Tears filled Kaoru's sapphire eyes and she turned to bury her face into his chest.

Kenshin gulped and he held her a little tighter as he felt her shoulders trembling as she cried. He sighed. "Kaoru-dono.....everything will be okay. I am so sorry that I turned my head from you for only a few moments, that I am."he said. Kaoru looked up at him as he untied the rope from her wrists. She rubbed them then cupped his face with her hands."Kenshin..."she said quietly before his lips came down into contact with hers. She curled her fingers in his hair.

He looked up as Enishi stepped out of the woods, head lowered a little. Kenshin tightened his arms around Kaoru protectively as he narrowed his eyes at the white haired man. Enishi looked at Kenshin, tears in his eyes. "Himura...."he said then stopped as he walked over to the two. Kenshin put Kaoru behind him. Enishi sighed then knelt down. "Himura....I know nothing could make up for taking her. I know what I did was....not exactly the right thing. But...I do apologize. I...."he stopped when Kenshin shook his head.

Kenshin looked up at Enishi."Do not apologize." he said. Enishi shook his head."Himura......I realize now that.....no matter how much I try to make you suffer, it won't bring my sister back. Please.....oh please.....I swear on the Kamis....If there is anything I can do to repay you for all the trouble I have caused you....tell me and I will do it." he said, tears welling in his eyes. Kenshin shook his head."The only thing I want you to do is be happy, that I do. You should find peace in your heart and live a long happy life, that you should......for Tomoe."he said.

Enishi blinked and nodded."Have a happy life, Himura."he said then disappeared. Kaoru leaned up and kissed Kenshin's jaw. Kenshin smiled softly as he rested his hands on her lower back. "Kaoru-dono...we should head home, that we should." he said. She giggled."Not yet Kenshin...I just wanna....lay....here with you, at least for a while."she said. He smiled softly as he ran his hand up her leg. Kaoru gasped softly and ran her hands into his haori and then rubbed up and down his chest. Kenshin leaned down lightly and kissed her lips as he nippsed and licked at her bottom lip. Once she parted her lips, he quickly slipped his tounge into her mouth, their tounges swirling and dancing.

Kaoru groaned softly and put her left leg around his waist as they leaned into the grass. She gasped as his teeth gently scraped the skin of her throat and his hand rubbed her inner thigh. Kenshin gripped her thighs and pushed them apart slightly as he settled himself in between them. Kaoru slid her hands down and untied his pants. Kenshin pushed up the hem of her kimona and slid her panties down as he let his own pants slide down to mid-thigh. Love, lust, desire, and passion all sparkled in his amethyst eyes as well as her own sapphire ones. No words needed to be said for them to know what each other wanted and needed. He sighed contently as he easily slid himself into her hot tunnel.

"Ken...shin.." she moaned as she felt him filling her, stretching her once more to fit his hardened cock. Kenshin groaned at the slickness of her jewel enveloping his thick length. He stayed still like that for a while, both of them just enjoying the feel of their joining as one once more. It took all he had to not just turn her around and fuck her like a mad dog. Kaoru licked her lips as he slowly thrusted his throbbing dick into her over and over. She gripped his haori tightly and moaned.

Kenshin leaned down and nuzzled his face against the crook of her neck. She rolled them over to where she was on top. But she turned her back towards him then leaned forward, ass up and face buried into her arm. Kenshin licked his lips as he leaned over her and thrusted his lightly leaking dick right back into her. Kaoru flung her head back and cried out as she felt him sliding into her once more He gripped her thighs and hips as he pulled her back into the thrusts. Kaoru moaned as her body rocked back and forth as he hit her g-spot over and over again.

She panted and groaned as he slid one hand up into her kimona and pinched and pulled at her right nipple. "KENSHIN!!!!!" she cried out as her muscles began to throb and clamp down around his throbbing shaft. Kenshin moaned and thrusted a little faster, harder, and deeper as he felt his sac tightening and his length thickening as it throbbed painfully. "Kaoru-dono..."he moaned as he let his seed spill deep within her womb.

Kaoru's muscles relaxed as did he. He slowly started to pull himself out of her but stopped when she asked him not to. He turned her back around and looked into her eyes. Kaoru smiled up at him as she pushed him onto his back and started to bounce and ride him. Kenshin groaned as he rested his hands on her hips. She gripped his haori tightly as his thick length slammed up into her as she rode him fast and hard. Kenshin let a light growl emit from the back of his throat as he raised his hips and bucked up into her deeper. She gripped his haori tightly as she flung her head back and moaned.

"K...KE...KENSHIN!!!!!!" she cried out as she felt herself about to bust once more. "Kaoru....oh...AHN!!! KAORU!!!!" he cried out as he felt her clamping down around his throbbing dick as he too spilled his seed into her once more. Kaoru panted heavily as she began to relax. Kenshin panted, sweat beads glistening on his forehead as she raised her hips then laying beside him. He wrapped his arms around her protectively then kissed her forehead. "Kaoru-dono....we need to get home, that we do."he said. Kaoru nodded as he stood then picked her up bridal style and carried her back home.

Kenshin smiled down at her, seeing that she had fallen asleep in his arms on the walk back home. _'Tonight, My Dear Kaoru, you shall become my finacee' '_ he thought to himself as the sun began to set.


	5. Engagement

Chapter 5:

Engagement

Kenshin walked into the dojo and quietly walked to their room. With his foot, he slowly slid open the shoji and stepped into the room. He smiled softly as he laywed Kaoru down into their sleeping mats then walked over and slid the shoji shut. He smiled at her as he sat down and watched her sleeping. He pulled out a small box as he watched her. He opened the small box and stared at the diamond ring. He sighed softly. _'I love Kaoru-dono so much....I hope she doesn't reject my proposal.' _ he thought to himself.

He closed the box and slipped it back into his haori. He layed down and wrapped his arms around Kaoru and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck as he closed his eyes. Kaoru stirred lightly and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at the feel of his breath against the skin of her neck. She turned her head as she slid down to put her face against his throat. She softly nipped at it and licked it. Kenshin stirred lightly as his thich shaft quickly hardened.

He softly opened his eyes and growled lightly as he rolled over to where he was slightly over her. Kaoru licked her lips. "Kenshin....I want you...now.."she said, desire in her voice. Kenshin licked his lips and nodded as he slid his hand under the hem of her kimona and into her panties. He slid two fingers into her as she untied his pants and wrapped her hand around his member and started stroking him. He moaned and fingered her hard and fast as he flicked his thumb over the pink stub above her jewl. She moaned each time his fingers thrusted into her.

Kaoru licked her lips and pulled the hem of her kimona up and parted her legs all the way. Kenshin slid in between them and slid into her hot, wet tunnel. He thrusted into her hard and fast. Kaoru arched her back and moaned. Kenshin groaned as he deepened the thrusts. Kaoru snaked her arms around his neck and moaned. She wrapped her slender legs around his waist tightly as she felt him speeding up and thrusting harder. "Kenshin!!! AAAHHHHNNN!!!! Kenshin!!!!" she moaned. Kenshin panted. "Kaoru-dono!!! God you feel so good..." he moaned. Their moans and cries of pleasure got louder with each thrust he made.

Kenshin growled. He couldn't take it anymore. He thrusted harder and harder and went faster and faster, now just fucking her wildly. Kaoru cried out and arched against him. Her muscles clamped down around him tightly, making it hard for him to thrust in and out now. He moaned as he felt her climaxing. "Kaoru...Kaoru....KAORU!!!" he moaned as his own climax began to take place. He panted as his seed exploded into her already impregnated womb.

Kenshin pulled out of her then sat back on his heels lightly as he slid his pants back up and tied them around his waist once more. Kaoru sat up and pulled down the hem of her kimona then smiled. He grinned. "That was a lovely wake up call, that it was." he said. She giggled and snaked her arms around his neck. "Yes...it was." she said softly. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips. Kaoru parted her lips. Their tounges quickly started to dance and swirl as they battled over dominance. Kaoru moaned into his mouth as he pinched her nipple and rolled it between his thumb and index fingerthrough the cloth of her kimona.

She moaned softly as he pushed her kimona open and off her shoulders. He leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth as he slid his fingers back into her jewel. Kaoru moaned softly as she moved closer to him. Kenshin suckled at her breast. His eyes widened at the sudden taste of breast milk leaking into his mouth. He smirked and shut his eyes as he drank it up while he fingered her. Kaoru arched against him and moved her hips along with his fingers. Kenshin's thick cock hardened once more and he flipped her onto her hands and knees and shoved up her kimona.

He held her hips with one hand as the other untied and slid his pants down mid thigh. He gripped her hips once more and thrusted back into her. Kaoru moaned. "Ken...Ken...Kenshin!!! We...AHHHNNN!!!" she stopped as he thrusted harder into her. He whimpered as his hardened dick throbbed within her. It was much much bigger now. She winced at the size as it stretched her more to fit him once again. Kaoru groaned and gripped the sheet of their sleeping mats. Her body rocked back and forth as he fucked her wildly once again.

Kaoru groaned and panted as one of his hands rested on her belly. His other held her hips and pulled her back into each thrust. She moaned louder as he rocked her hard and fast. Kenshin moaned and cried out his pleasure as he felt her tightening around his large, throbbing dick once again. He spilled his seed into her then started to slow down as he felt her thighs trembling. He smiled and pulled out of her. He pulled his pants back up then tied them as she pulled her panties back up and pulled the hem of her kimona back down. She turned to face him as she untied her obi the rest of the way and shut her kimona and retied her obi around her waist.

Kenshin gulped as he slid his hand into his haori. "Kaoru-dono...there...there i..is s-something that I...i....i wou--would like to a--s-ask...that I do"he stuttered. Kaoru blinked. She had never seen him so nervous before. She nodded. "Alright, Kenshin.....I'm listening." she said softly. Kenshin gulped, nervousness shining in his amethyst eyes. His hands trembled as he looked down then looked back up at her. "Kaoru-dono.....I love you so much, that I do." he started softly.

Kaoru nodded."And I love you, Kenshin." she said softly. Kenshin gulped, his heart racing. "Kaoru-dono....you have made this rurouni never want to wander again, that you have. When I'm with you....I feel totally at peace and I'm complete. But when we're apart, I feel like a part of me is missing and I am very lonely without you, that I am." he said. Kaoru looked at him, eyes widening lightly. "Kaoru-dono, this sessha would like to ask you......would you marry me?" he asked as he revealed the small box, flipping it open to show the diamond ring. Kaoru's eyes filled with tears and she looked down. Kenshin's heart pounded in his ears when he saw her tears. _'Oh Kami! She's going to reject me and say no!!!'_ he thought to himself, thinking his worst fear was about to come true.

Kaoru looked up at him, tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips. "Yes! Kenshin!!! Yes!!!" she said happily. Kenshin's eyes welled up with tears of joy as he slipped the ring onto her finger. He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. "You have just made this sessha very happy Kaoru-dono, that you have." Kaoru giggled. "And you, Kenshin, have just made me very happy." she said. He smiled. "That is all this sessha wishes for....is for you to be happy, that I do." he said. She giggled again.

She gasped as she felt him pulling her obi undone and tossing it then shoving her kimona off. He breathed in deeply as he quickly removed his clothes. He gripped her thighs and pushed them apart. He easily slid back into her jewel. Kaoru gasped and gripped his shoulders as he picked her up and pressed her back against the wall as he thrusted in and out of her. A light pink spread across Kaoru's cheeks as pleasure overcame her. She moaned loudly as he fucked her against the wall, her full breasts bouncing each time he slammed into her.

Kenshin moaned and leaned forward to take her left breast into his mouth. He sucked on it and nipped at her nipple as he swirled his tounge around her nipple. Kaoru moaned louder and curled her fingers in his hair. He held her up with one strong arm as he massaged her right breast with his other hand, pinching and rolling the nipple in between his thumb and index finger. He moaned as he thrusted harder and faster. She tightened her legs around his waist and moaned louder. "Ken...Ke...Kenshin!!!!" she moaned.

He panted as he continued the assault on her breasts as he slammed and pounded into her jewel. "Ka...Kaoru-do....dono....this sessha is very happy...that I am" he moaned as he slammed into her. Kaoru gasped and let out a shuddering sigh, the pleasure too much for her to talk. She let out a squeak with each thrust he made. He growled lightly and set her on her feet and turned her around as she placed her hands on the wall, all while without separating from her body. He gripped her hips as he thrusted and pounded into her from behind.

Kaoru moaned louder as her muscles began to clamp and tighten around his throbbing cock. Kenshin moaned as he pounded into her faster and harder, not even close to his own release. Kaoru's legs and thighs trembled as her juices leaked onto his cock and trickled down her thighs as she climaxed. She panted as he thrusted faster. "Ke...kenshin!!! I'm gonna.. fa...fall!!!" she moaned. Kenshin wrapped his strong arms around her as he layed her down on her flipped her onto her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued slamming into her. She arched her back and moaned loudly.

Kenshin let out a content sigh as he felt her climaxing again. Her sweet juices leaked onto his throbbing cock once more as it seeped down her thighs and onto the sheets. He threw his head back. "KAORU!!!!" he cried as his balls tightened and he let his seeds explode into her. He panted and thrusted harder, not wanting to remove himself from her. He groaned and then gritted his teeth tightly as he felt her nails scratching and digging down his back, leaving red scratch marks. His balls began to tighten once again as he spilled his seed into her again. He sighed contently as his muscles relaxed and she climaxed. He pulled out of her, her juices leaking from his throbbing cock.

He smiled down at her as she layed there panting, recovering from her multiple orgasms. "Kaoru-dono....we should bathe, that we should." he said softly. Kaoru giggled and nodded. _'Thank the Kamis! I am so blessed to have Kenshin.'_ she thought to herself.


	6. Surprise!

Chapter 6:

Surprise!

Megumi yipped happily as she hugged Kaoru. "Oh my Kami! That is wonderful Kaoru-san. I am so happy for you two! First, you're having a baby and now....oh YES! You're engaged to get married!!" she said happily. Kaoru giggled and nodded softly. Kenshin scratched the back of his head as he sweat dropped. He gave a crooked smile as the two women talked. Sanosuke came up behind Kenshin and smacked him on his back. Kenshin's eyes widened as he bent forward slightly. "Oro?!" he looked up at the tall man. Sanosulke chuckled. "Bout Damn time you asked that woman to marry you! Awwwww come here knuckle head.!!" he said as he wrapped a stron arom around Kenshin and started to give him a noogie.

Kenshin squirmed out of Sanosuke's grasp. He smoothed his hair back down and smiled lightly. "Thank you Sano. That was nice of you, that it was." he said. Sanosuke chuckled. "Yes....well....if you excuse me. I gotta go get my fox."he said as he went to the two women and threw Megumi over his shoulder. Megumi squealed and laughed as he carried her off to their room. Once the shoji was shut, Kaoru smiled and stood up. "Kenshin....let's go to our room. I have a....surprise for you..."she said. Kenshin blinked. He followed her with a dumbfounded look as she grasped his hand in hers and dragged him to their room.

She slid the shoji shut after they stepped inside. Kenshin blinked as she shoved him against the wall and untied his pants. His eyes widened lightly and he grasped her wrists then looked down at her. "No...Kaoru-dono..."he said. Kaoru looked up at him, kind of shocked. She stepped back and sighed."I...I'm sorry Kenshin." she said then layed down on the sleeping mats. Kenshin frowned."Kaoru-dono??" he said softly. Kaoru shrugged her shoulders."Dont Kenshin.....I'm tired."she said without turning to look at him. She really wanted to pleasure him like he always did her.

Kenshin knelt down by her and kissed her cheek. She pulled away from him."Kenshin.."she said with slight anger in her voice. Kenshin's hands curled into fists and he lowered his head slightly, his bangs covering his eyes. His fists trembled lightly. "Kaoru-dono...I'm sorry, that I am."he said. "What is this surprise that you have for me?" he asked. Kaoru sat up and turned to face him, frowning. "Kenshin.....all I wanted was to pleasure you like you always do to me." she said. Kenshin relaxed his hands and looked at her.

"Kaoru-dono....everytime you smile, everytime you laugh, when you're asleep in my arms and I know you're safe and happy.....you pleasure me so much more than what you apparently believe."he said, his pants still undone. Kaoru looked up at him and moved closer to him, wrapping her hand around his thick cock. Kenshin gasped as he wrapped her in his arms. Kaoru sighed contently in the warmth of his arms and put her face into the crook of his neck, her breath hot against his skin. Kenshin gasped and moaned as her soft hand stroked his thick cock. He thrusted up into her hand. He watched her as she leaned down and took him into her warm mouth.

Kenshin moaned and placed a hand on top of her head. He leaned his head back and sighed contently as she sucked him and bobbed her head faster. Kaoru moaned softly as his other hand pinched and rolled her nipple through the cloth of her kimona. He gritted his teeth as she bobbed her head faster and sucked him harder. He gripped her hair and pulled her head down onto his cock harder to go deeper into her mouth. Kaoru moaned as she felt the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat over and over.

She swirled her tounge around and up and down his throbbing shaft. Kenshin moaned louder and bucked up into her mouth again. The shoji slid open. Kenshin froze like a deer in headlights as did Kaoru, who had to relax the muscles of her throat so she wouldn't gag on him. Sanosuke covered his eyes. "Jesus.... gomen nasai Kenshin and Kaoru-dono."he said then slid the shoji shut. Kaoru rolled her eyes then continued bobbing her head as she sucked him once more. Kenshin moaned as he leaned his head back once again.

She moaned as she sucked him harder and bobbed her head faster. She sighed contently as she tasted him as his seed exploded into her mouth. She leaned up, licking her lips as she swallowed his seed. Kenshin looked down at her as he ran his fingers through her hair, smiling softly. "That was wonderful Kaoru-dono, that it was." he said. Kaoru smiled lightly. "I'm not done yet Kenshin." she said seductively. Kenshin blinked. "Oro?!" he gasped as she raised the hem of her kimona up and lowered herself down onto his throbbing cock. Kenshin groaned as he felt her hot, tight, wet tunnel engulfing his hard dick.

Kenshin placed his hands on her hips and layed her down. Kaoru moaned as he pulled out until only the head remain then slammed back into her. Kaoru bent her legs and spread them all the way apart as he pounded into her. He moaned as he thrusted in and out. He gripped her legs and pulled them up and let them dangle over his shoulders. Kaoru gasped at how much leverage it gave him, letting him go deeper into her. Kenshin leaned down as he pulled her kimona open slightly then took one of her ample breasts into his mouth.

Kaoru bit her bottom lip and let out a soft whimper of pleasure. Kenshin looked up at her with love in his eyes. He let out a deep pant with each thrust he gave. He had his arms around her tightly and thrusted faster. She moaned and panted as he slammed into her harder. She arched her back and gripped his haori tightly as she started to climax. "KENSHIN!!!!!" she cried out. Kenshin moaned. "Oh Kaoru-dono!" he cried as he felt her tightening around his slick cock. He gave a few final thrusts as he spilled his seed into her again and again.

Kaoru panted as he pulled out of her then stood up and pulled his pants back up and tied them. He smiled down at her as she pulled the hem of her kimona back down and stood. She leaned up and kissed him. Kenshin smiled softly. "Kaoru-dono....we should start planning for the wedding, that we should." he said. Kaoru smiled brightly. "Yes....Kenshin, we should go to the market now to see if they have anything." she said. Kenshin blinked. "Gomen nasai Kaoru-dono, but I have something being delivered to the dojo in an hour or less and must be here for it, that I do." he said. Kaoru giggled. "Okay....we can go after then." she said then leaned up and kissed him.

Kenshin smiled and wrapped her in her arms as Sano knocked lightly on their shoji. "Kenshin?? There's someone here with a cr--"he stopped as Kenshin snatched open the shoji and covered his mouth with his hand. He smiled at Kaoru. "Kaoru-dono...I have a suprise for you too, that I do." he said. Kaoru smiled as he went to her and then tied a ribbon around her head to cover her eyes. "Ken..Kenshin!!" she shrieked. He chuckled. "No need to worrky, Kaoru-dono. I will guide you." he said as he let her out to the front.

There was a man with the natural cherrywood crib that Kaoru had so loved but thought they could not get. The small mattress had a white silk covering it with cherry blossom design on it as well. Kenshin leaned down slightly to her ear. "Are you ready, Kaoru-dono?" he asked. She nodded lightly as he took the ribbon off her. Kaoru's eyes widened and she gasped as she saw the crib. Her eyes filled with tears and she turned and smacked Kenshin. Kenshin frowned and rubbed his cheek. "Kaoru-dono? Did I do something wrong?" he asked worriedly. Kaoru frowned as a tear fell. "Kenshin!! How could you spend all our money on that when there were other cribs there for less?!?!" she shrieked.

Kenshin scratched the back of his head. "This sessha saw how much you liked that one, that I did. And....I had a lot of money that I had been saving since I was a child. I figured it was time to use it on the baby." he said. Kaoru looked down, feeling bad for smacking him and getting angry with him. "I...I'm sorry Kenshin." she said. Kenshin gently lifted her face up to look at him. "You have nothing to be sorry about, that you don't."he said and leaned down and kissed her.

He went and slid open their shoji then came back and moved the baby crib into their room. Kaor smiled softly. Sanosuke scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "He'll be a great father." he said. She nodded. "Yes....he will be." she said. A pain shot through her stomache. Kaoru yelped and bent over, clutching her stomache. Kenshin turned and bolted out of their room and went over to her. He rubbed her back and looked at her worriedly. She bit her bottom lip as a tear sat in the corner of her eye. Kenshin gently iped it away. She stood up straight then smile at him. "The baby kicked..." she said.

Kenshin smiled brightly. He gently placed his hand on her forming belly."Five more months to go, and then the baby will be born, that it will." he said. Kaoru giggled and nodded. "And...Kenshin...when would you like for the wedding to take place?" she asked. He smiled happily, pure joy in his amethyst eyes. "Next month??" he asked. She wrapped her arms around his neck."Perfect!" she said and kissed him. Kenshin wrapped her in his arms and returned the kiss. "I love you so much Kaoru-dono, that I do." Kaoru smiled. "I love you too, Kenshin."


	7. Wedding Plans

Chapter 7:

Wedding Plans

Kaoru smiled as she and Kenshin walked hand in hand through the market, Kenshin glanced over at a gorgeous white wedding dress and pulled Kaoru over. "Kaoru-dono....you would look beautiful in this dress, that you would." he said softly. Kaoru looked at it and smiled. She looked at the price and frowned. Kenshin saw the disappointed look in her eye then leaned down to her hear. "Try it on..." he said. She looked at him. "Kenshin...it's too much." she said. He smiled. "I didn't ask that, that I did not. Try it on Kaoru-dono." he said.

The merchant smiled and took the dress off the rack and led Kaoru to a changing booth. Kaoru sighed as she changed into the dress. The lady helped her zip up the back. Kaoru softly stepped out of the booth. Kenshin gasped as he looked at her. "Kaoru-dono....it's perfect." he said. Kaoru smiled. "You think so?" she asked. He nodded. "That I do." he said and handed the merchant the money for the dress. Kaoru went back into the booth and changed back into her kimona.

The merchant quickly folded up the dress and packed it away in a white box and tied a red ribbon around the box. Kenshin picked up the box with one hand and held Kaoru's hand in his other as they continued through the market. "Kaoru-dono....the flowers?" he asked. She smiled brightly. "Cherry blossoms..." she said. He nodded. "And doves...." he added as they stopped by the flower merchant and made plans with him for the wedding. The merchant smiled. "How long you kids been fucking?" he asked. Kaoru gasped and her face turned red from embarrassment. Kenshin snaked an arm around her shoulders and narrowed his eyes at him. "That is none of your business, that it isn't." he said. The merchant put his hands up. "I apologize. I meant no harm. It's only that I could tell she is pregnant. Congratulations." he said. Kaoru frowned and gently gripped kenshin's sleeve. "Let's go to the other florist." she said.

Kenshin nodded. "Disregard any plans we have made with you. We are in no need of your services, that we are not." he said as they turned and went to the other florist to make plans for flowers at the wedding. She sighed as they finally got back to the dojo after a couple hours. She slid open the shoji to their room and went in and slid it shut. She untied her obi and set it down. Kenshin softly slid the shoji open then shut. He stood behind her and gently helped her take off her kimona. He kissed her shoulder lovingly as he slid his arms around her waist.

Kaoru smiled and leaned back against his chest as he rested one hand on her belly and the other on her hip. He leaned his head down and kissed her neck. She moaned softly. "Kenshin.."she gasped lightly. He smiled. "Kaoru-dono....tonight, I want to make you feel good...that I do." he said softly. A light pink spread across her cheeks as she felt his finger sliding into her. She gasped and stretched her arms up to wrap around his neck. Kenshin smiled as he slowly thrusted his finger in and out of her. She arched her back slightly and moaned. He picked her up and layed her down.

He leaned down and licked at her clit as he slipped another finger into her. She arched her back and moaned."Kenshin!! Kenshin!! Kenshin!!!" she moaned. He smiled against her jewel and continued to lick, suckle, and nip at her clit as he fingered her faster. She moaned louder and tossed her head from side to side as she gripped the sheet of the sleeping mat. She panted as she spread her thighs further apart. He inhaled the scent of her arousal as he felt his thick cock throbbing as it hardened quickly. Kaoru Moaned louder as her sweet juices began to leak into his mouth and trickle down her thighs and onto the sleeping mat.

Kenshin leaned up, licking his lips as he removed his fingers from her. She panted and looked up at him and gave a small whimper."Kenshin....I need you.."she moaned. He nodded and untied his pants and slid them down to mid-thigh. He settled himself in between her thighs and sighed contently as she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. He slowly pushed his hardened cock into her slick jewel. Kaoru gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped her in his own strong arms. Kenshin sighed happily and let a moan escaped his lips as he thrusted slow but hard into her.

Kaoru gasped and moaned with each thrust he gave. Kenshin leaned down and kissed her lovingly. She parted her lips as their tounges dance together. Kenshin went in deeper into her."Kaoru-dono...I love you so much.." he said huskily, desire deep within his voice. Kaoru panted and moaned as he thrusted into her again and again. "I...I love....y..you too" she said in between pants and moans. She arched her back as her muscles clamped down around his member.

He sighed contently as he spilled his seed into her. He slowly pulled out of her and layed down, pulling her close to him. Kaoru smiled softly. "Kenshin....tomorrow...we can find out what the gender of the baby is." she said. He smiled brightly."I hope it is a girl, that I do." he said. "What about you Kaoru-dono?" he asked. She tapped her chin and smiled. "I hope it's a boy." she said. Kenshin nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

Kaoru smiled lightly. "I dare say...I wish to sleep now. It has been such a long day and I am so tired." she said with a yawn. Kenshin smiled lightly without moving his face from the crook of her neck. He sighed contently and smiled against her neck."That is has." he said softly. They slowly drifted off to sleep, smiles on their faces as they layed there in each others arms.

Ah! Thank you guys for the reviews that I have gotten so far! I apologize this chapter is so short. However, I am trying to write three fanfics at one time for three different animes. Please forgive me if this story isn't making any sense at all. I have not written for years and am now just trying to get back into the groove of things.

So, please, send me reviews and gives me tips on how I can improve my writings here!

With Much Love,

Sesshoumarus-Mate2009


End file.
